


seaside

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, French Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Lap-sitting, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: Bill is interrupted by a light tapping on his window. He furrows his brows and stands in place, slightly scared of who’s outside his window.“Billy, open up!” a familiar voice yells in a whisper. A bright smile forms its way upon Bill’s lips instantly. He runs to the window, pulling the curtain to the side and slides the cool glass open. Richie climbs through his window and throws himself into Bill’s embrace. Bill snakes his arms around the small of Richie’s back and pulls Richie even closer. “Hi,” Richie whispers as he pulls away.





	seaside

Bill is interrupted by a light tapping on his window. He furrows his brows and stands in place, slightly scared of who’s outside his window.

“Billy, open up!” a familiar voice yells in a whisper. A bright smile forms its way upon Bill’s lips instantly. He runs to the window, pulling the curtain to the side and slides the cool glass open. Richie climbs through his window and throws himself into Bill’s embrace. Bill snakes his arms around the small of Richie’s back and pulls Richie even closer. “Hi,” Richie whispers as he pulls away.

“Hi,” Bill smiles warmly as his hands slide into Richie’s, sitting down on the bed.

The story between these two is that they’re madly in love, but they’d never admit it to one another. They both know that the feeling is mutual, but neither dare to say it. Almost everyone that comes across them thinks that they’re dating, even though the two boys say otherwise. Their parents even have their suspicions.

“So, Billy.” Richie says as he crawls his way onto Bill’s lap, straddling it as he wraps his arms around Bill’s neck.

“Yeah?” Bill asks as heat rises to his cheeks, trying his hardest to not stare at Richie’s lips.

“What do you say about going somewhere?” Richie tilts his head slightly to the right and smiles a crooked smile. Bill nods happily.

“Yay!” Richie squeals happily as he rests his forehead against Bill’s. Bill lets out a small and content breath.

“O- okay well you’re gonna need to get off of me, silly boy.” Bill taps Richie’s nose with his finger.

“Right,” Richie says, a little embarrassed as he climbs off of Bill and stands next to the bed. He holds his hand out for Bill and helps him up. Bill puts on his shoes, shuts off his light and sneaks out the window with the other boy. The two climb down the rooftop and bolt down the street, giggling like idiots. Richie slyly laces his fingers with Bill’s, Bill giving Richie’s hand a light squeeze.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going or?”  

“You just have to wait and see,” Richie says and pulls Bill along. Bill looks up at the sky noticing all the stars and the big, bright full moon.

“It’s a full moon,” Bill speaks softly.

“Better watch out for them werewolves,” Richie howls as he takes his freehand to tickle Bill’s side.

“Richie!” Bill shrieks and tries to squirm away only for Richie to grip Bill’s hand tighter. “Okay, okay! Rich!” Bill begs through giggles. Richie watches in awe as Bill laughs, his heart picking up pace as Bill laughs harder and harder. Richie eventually lets the other boy breathe, putting his hand back to his side.

The two keep on walking. They make it out of the main part of town and into a small wooded area.

“Are you going to murder me, Tozier?” Bill jokes.

“Oh yeah,” Richie jokes back. The two giggle some more, Bill pulling himself closer to Richie so that their shoulders are nearly touching.

Richie drags Bill through the woods and into a small little clearing. There they stand upon a small hill and down below is miles and miles of sand, waves washing up onto shore before pulling away to meet the rest of the ocean again.

“Richie,” Bill gasps quietly as he looks down below. “It’s so beautiful.” he says as he meets Richie’s gaze.

“I know,” Richie says. “Let’s go.” Richie leads the way, taking Bill down a pathway that leads to the main beach. Bill lets go of Richie’s hand once they make it to their destination. He bends down and grabs a handful of sand, letting it run between his fingers. Richie looks at the other fondly, being here with Bill is making him fall even deeper in love with Bill. Should he tell him?

“I don’t even remember the last time I went to the beach,” Bill says as he stands up. The two walk down closer to the water, Bill squealing and pushing Richie to the side as the waves almost hit Bill’s feet. Richie watches as Bill runs slightly ahead of him, chasing the waves down before the waves chase him back. Once Bill tires out, he makes his way back over to Richie, shivering a little.

“You cold, love?” Richie asks sweetly, Bill nods. Richie pulls his sweatshirt over his head and hands it over to Bill.

“Are you sure?” Bill asks worriedly. Richie nods his head confidently. Bill takes the sweatshirt and puts it on, landing to his mid thigh, the sleeves falling past his hands. Bill breathes in deeply, taking in Richie’s scent. Butterflies gather in Richie’s stomach as he sees the sight of Bill in his sweatshirt.

“Hey, Bill?” Richie asks, his butterflies turning into nerves.

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something,” Richie says quietly, looking down at his feet. He stays quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “I, umm, I like you. Actually, I’m in love with you. I have been for years and years.” Bill stops in his tracks, staring at Richie. “Fuck,” Richie whispers. “I just fucked this all up, didn’t I?”

“No! No you didn’t.” Bill says quickly as he walks closer to Richie. “I’m in love with you too.” he admits.

“You do?” Richie asks in pure shock. Bill nods. A sudden rush of courage runs through Richie as he grabs Bill’s face and crashes their lips together. Bill hesitates at first, not knowing what’s happening. Once reality sets in, Bill kisses back, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck as he pulls himself closer. Richie pulls away only for Bill to pull him back into another kiss. This one lasts a lot longer, tongues dancing as their lips move in sync.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Richie asks into the kiss.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Bill replies. The two kiss for a while more before they’re both panting for breath.

“Should we head back?” Richie asks with a heartwarming smile. Bill nods. The two head back to Bill’s place, climbing back up the roof and into his window.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Bill asks shyly.

“I would love to,” Richie says. Bill walks over to his closet, giving Richie a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Bill turns back around to change his bottoms as well, keeping Richie’s sweatshirt on. The two crawl into the bed, Richie wrapping his arms around Bill as Bill rests his head Richie’s chest. The two talk a bit before they fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
